Meredith Woods
|birth=January 7, 1993 |mutation=Telepathic White Noise Field |gender=Female |height=5ft. 6in. |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Hazel |skin=Tanned |markings=Scars: Right upper arm (knife wound). |associations=X-Factor |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Meredith Woods is a former member of Los Hojas (mutant soldiers for al-Sahra trained in the Pied Piper Alternate Universe). She is now working for X-Factor after the events of the Antique Lands mission. Education No traditional education. Employment No traditional employment, was training in logistics in the Alternate Universe. Family *Rachael Woods (Mother) was a hoja in the Pied Piper AU with a telepathic mutation. She died in an accident at the Hydroelectric Dam. Some think may not have been an accident. *Timothy Woods (Father) was a hoja in the Pied Piper AU with a memory mutation. He died from an infection of la mudo peste leaving Meredith orphaned. *She probably has grandparents (who are also probably the same age as her parents would have been) and other family, but doesn't know who or where they are. Also of note: *Jaques Bertrand - Meredith's logistics mentor in the AU. He is currently in witness protection. *Michelle Ray - Took Meredith in after her father's death. She has a seven year old daughter, Kelly, and a thirteen year old son, Nico. All are currently in witness protection. Notable Public Information Mutation Telepathic White Noise Field Meredith did not inherit either of her parents’ mutations, instead she has something described as “telepathy malformed, misshapen, and just slightly out of tune”. She projects a telepathic white noise field that cancels the use of all psionic abilities within a 15 meter radius from her person. While she usually has her ability on, it can be switched off. The actual process of switching between On or Off takes a minute or so with concentration. There is also a slight drain on her energy for as long as she is suppressing them and it requires some continued concentration to maintain ― not unlike telepaths shielding. She can keep them off without notable strain for about 1 hour with subsequent hours increasing in strain until she reaches her 3 hour limit and needs to consume glucose and nap. While her white noise field is a very strong psionic inhibitor, it is not a perfect one. With enough time and effort a powerful psionic can break through her field. Skills *Scheduling and planning *Locating supplies and making deals to secure items *Finding out what 'this button' does. Personality Profile Meredith has a strong sense of loyalty, though her loyalties tend to be personal in nature. She focuses on people, specifically her people and making a life as good as possible for them, which is a large motivating factor in learning and completing tasks. She is naturally curious, which appears most obviously in her desire to learn as much as she can about her new world. Largely even tempered, Meredith is not prone to exaggerated displays of emotion. She isn't without feeling though, it is just usually more subtle on the surface. Stubborn and dedicated when she sets her mind to accomplish something, Meredith has a strong desire to succeed ― though not quite at any cost. She is strict and disciplined, and even fatalistic at times, but she is not without real compassion for others and isn't interested in hurting them to reach her goals. That said, she can and will be ruthless if she believes it truly necessary. Certifications Basic Agent Certifications *Basic Fitness *Basic Firearms *Self-Defense *Basic Field Medicine *Basic Stealth Close-Quarters Combat *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand Fitness *Advanced Fitness Boating *Boats (Manual) Language *Language (Spanish) Wilderness Survival *Basic Wilderness Survival *Advanced Wilderness Survival (Jungle) Planning & Organization *Logistics In Progress *Advanced Firearms *Melee Weapons (Knife/Improvised) *Boats (Motor) Duties *Advanced Wilderness Survival *Language (Spanish) *Boats (Manual) *Logistics *Operations Notes *Given her upbringing, some things that are considered commonplace or common knowledge (pop culture, phrases, some advanced technology), are unknown to her.. *She is barred from field work on missions that involve Los Hojas as targets or enemies. Mission History 2011 *Antique Lands *Shangri-La *Hunting Hojas (Mini) *Carpenwhere *Razor's Edge (Mini Lead) Discipline None. Category:Current Agents